


Of Height and Coffee

by xiubeans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two things that Luhan loves; the taste of coffee and Minseok's height.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wrote for Minseok's 25th birthday a couple years back

There was something about Minseok that Luhan adored so much. Luhan couldn't exactly say, but it roughly had something to do with Minseok's size. It was only when Minseok had almost gotten lost at the airport once that Luhan realized that he loved how small Minseok was compared to everything else. Sure, Minseok was one of the shortest members, but Luhan liked his shortness.

"Minseok, you're going to get lost. Hold my hand." Luhan reaches out for Minseok in the sea of people. Minseok was so small that he could get swept away and nobody would notice. Luckily, their manager was right behind them, herding the group into a deserted waiting area. Minseok had managed to slip right past people and held onto Luhan's hand tightly.

"That was a close one," Minseok laughs. "If I got lost, I'm sure nobody would notice until they're in the plane."

"I would notice. Try not to get lost, though. I think I would delay our flight by going off just to find you. Now the others would had to search for two lost members!" Luhan jokes. Minseok laughs. They settle down into two empty chairs next to a chatty Jongdae and Baekhyun.

Minseok's hands were small and his fingers slender as they wrapped around Luhan's larger hands. The sleeves of his sweater hid their linked pinkies.

*

When standing next to Sehun or Wufan (or anybody, really), Minseok was a dwarf compared to them. Luhan always watched Minseok fondly as he interacted with the taller members. Though being a bit taller than Minseok himself, Luhan thought it was cuter when Minseok was twirled around by Chanyeol or was dancing with Jongin.

He was watching Zitao and Minseok now. They were laughing, and Luhan couldn't help bit grin when he saw Minseok's smile. "Minseok hyung, you're so short!" Zitao coos as he hugs the older man. Minseok laughs again. "Luhan ge is so lucky to have a short boyfriend," Zitao sighs in a jealous way.

Even with Sehun using him as a human body pillow and Kyungsoo beating up Baekhyun, Luhan could still see Minseok flush a bright pink. Baekhyun looks up from shielding his face to grin at Luhan, earning a bite on his arm from Kyungsoo. "Minseok hyung is lucky to have you," Sehun murmurs. He cuddles into Luhan's ribs.

"Sehun, please. We aren't dating or anything. We're just close friends, that's all." Sehun laughs aloud.

Their manager calls for Zitao for the song they were recording. The youngest of Exo M gives Minseok one last hug before going off to the recording booth. Jongdae walks out and sits in the seat that Zitao had occupied moments before.

"I think you're hiding something from us," says Baekhyun as he sits on the other side of Luhan to get away from Kyungsoo. "You're either dating Minseok or not."

"I'm not!" Luhan huffs.

Sehun rolls his eyes. "I've seen you guys cuddle on your bed before, hyung."

"If I wasn't so tired, I would have pushed him off," Luhan grumbles.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo was in the conversation. "Luhan, don't lie. There's obviously something going on between you two."

"How many times do I have to say we're only friends?!" Luhan growls crossly. He takes on the pose that lets the others know that he was annoyed.

"By the time we set you both up on a date, you'll be saying you're only boyfriends with him." Sehun giggles as Luhan glares daggers at Baekhyun.

Luhan stops glaring and blinks dumbly, Baekhyun's comment finally sinking in. "Wait, date?"

*

Just like Baekhyun had promised, he had managed to get all the members to set Minseok and Luhan up on a date.

It was Saturday afternoon when Wufan ushered Luhan into the bathroom, telling him to freshen up a bit. When Luhan reappeared in the living room, confused and not knowing what was going on, he was pounced on by Jongdae who promised to make him look hot for Minseok. Jongdae ungraciously dragged him into the three eldest members' room to help Luhan pick out the perfect clothes and fix his hair. After half an hour of making his doll change into nearly all the clothing Luhan had owned, Jongdae deemed Luhan ready for his date. He was clad in simple jeans and a black t-shirt, but Jongdae had nodded his head and told Luhan that he looked good.

Baekhyun had taken care of Minseok it seemed. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, too, with the additions of glasses and a beanie. Luhan blushed the moment he laid eyes on the Korean man.

"We thought you two looked tired. Go get yourselves a cup of coffee or something," Wufan says. "We have the day off, so you two can go do whatever you guys do."

"Wait," Minseok protests as he and Luhan gets shoved out he front door. It slams in their faces before Minseok could say anything else. Luhan tries the doorknob but it doesn't budge.

"We might as well go get some coffee like Duizhang suggested," Minseok sighs. "I wonder why they kicked us out, though?" At that point Luhan breaks into a cold sweat. He's never been alone with Minseok before, even if they had been locked out of their dorm. Luhan flinches when Minseok tugs his sleeve to catch his attention. "Are you alright?" Minseok asks, worried.

"I'm fine," Luhan says. He smiles just to reassure his friend. "Let's go get some coffee. I don't think they'll let us back in until we've been gone for at least an hour." They head down the stairs and step out of the building to smell the air. Luckily, it didn't look like it would snow or anything.

There was a coffee shop they went to often that was a block away. Just so that a weird silence doesn't follow them around, Luhan asks, "How have you been lately?"

Minseok laughs aloud. "We live together, Luhan. You know how somebody's day is usually going." A short pause and he continues, "I'm fine. I've feeling kinda...weird, though."

"It could be because you're finally growing taller," the Chinese man jokes. Minseok chuckles. "But do you want to talk about it?" Luhan asks, now getting a little bit serious.

"I know you're my friend, but you wouldn't understand." Minseok looks away. Luhan just shrugs. He didn't want to go too far by nagging Minseok to talk. It was his private thoughts, after all.

The coffee shop was bustling with people when they arrived. As if they were normal people and not idols, nobody payed them any attention. Even when the two sat down at a table that was out in the open, no heads turned and no fangirls or fanboys rushed to them. It was nice for a change, Luhan thought.

"They say that coffee stops your growth," Luhan says just to poke fun at Minseok.

Minseok scoffs, looking offended. "It does not. And excuse you, but I'm starting to embrace my height now."

"Ah, I'm sorry, I don't have anything against your height or anything," Luhan blabbers.

Minseok does the thing where his eyes crinkle as he laughs. "It's fine, I was just kidding."

"I'm sorry," Luhan says again.

Minseok rolls his eyes. "Really, Lulu, it's fine."

Luhan blushes at the nickname and hides behind his cup of caramel macchiato. Thankfully, Minseok doesn't seem to notice the pink that was creeping up Luhan's cheeks.

"Hey, don't you think this is kind of like a date?" Minseok asks just to change subjects.

Luhan blinks. He wanted to say that it actually was a date, but if he told Minseok that, the latter would only scrunch his eyebrows together in disgust and say that he was definitely not into guys.

"I–I guess," Luhan stammers as he breaks into another cold sweat.

"That's funny." Minseok smiles and looks at Luhan, but frowns. "What's the matter? Is it too hot in here?" Minseok asks, head tilting a bit to the side.

"Yeah. Let's go to the park or something," Luhan suggests. Minseok grins like a child and bustles Luhan out the door in ten seconds flat. Luhan had complained about his still nearly-full coffee.

Apparently, Minseok hadn't gone to the park in quite a while. As he talks about the last visit in five years, his arm locks around Luhan's arm. The Chinese man couldn't help but blush like a schoolgirl at the contact. Sure, they've done it a million times, but when they were alone and not in the view of cameras, to Luhan it felt like they were a couple.

"I don't think we've hung out together before," Minseok remarks. "We've been so busy with our schedule that we forgot to put a day aside for ourselves. And even when he had a day off, we mostly stayed at the dorm."

Luhan nods. He was listening, but at the same time his mind was distracted.

Kids were everywhere when they arrived, but they somehow managed to find a quiet spot that wasn't overrun by hyperactive kids. An empty swing set was oddly romantic for a "date", Luhan thought.

"Luhan," Minseok calls, snapping Luhan out of his trance-like state. "I'll tell you why I'm feeling weird, but don't tell anybody else and absolutely do not ask any questions."

"How about sassy comments?" Luhan asks. Minseok laughs, his tense shoulders relaxing. Luhan feels his heart beat even faster.

"Alright, but no questions." Minseok takes a deep breath. "You know those butterflies in your stomach, right? Well, I've been having those, but don't ask for who." He pauses, as if to let Luhan take this in before continuing, "And every time I see a certain person my heart does a little flip while the butterflies fly into my chest." The Korean man toes the loose dirt as he gently swings back and forth. Luhan had completely forgotten about his coffee and almost spills it on his jeans.

Luhan wants to make a funny comment just to make Minseok relax since he was starting to tense up again, but he couldn't open his mouth to say anything. Minseok was looking down on the ground, shoe still scuffing the ground.

Whatever higher being seemed to be in a good mood that day because at that moment it started to rain, making both men look up at the sky. It was a sudden downpour that made mothers and fathers call for their children in fear that they would catch a cold.

"Let's get home before manager hyung wonders where we are," Luhan says. He nods at a bus station, where they both quickly duck under for cover unless they got sick. The two hopped on a bus that was pulling up at the station that was heading towards the street where the SM building was. (Once again, those higher beings seemed to be nice today.)

"Got a text from Joonmyun. He asked where we were right now and told us to get home," Minseok murmurs, showing Luhan his phone after they sit at the back of the bus. Besides an ajumma and business people riding in the bus with them, the bus ride was calm without people trying to get pictures of Luhan and Minseok.

"We aren't irresponsible magnaes. We're gonna go home the moment it rains, not spend an hour in the rain and catch a cold," Luhan scoffs. Minseok chuckles and taps out a reply to Joonmyun.

The bus ride was quiet save for those talking on their cell phones. Minseok was looking out the window, purposely avoiding Luhan.

Minutes tick by before Luhan gives Minseok a quick glance. He was still looking out the window. Okay, you can do it, Luhan says to himself as he takes a deep breath and exhales. He scoots closer to Minseok, pretends to play around with his cell phone when Minseok shifts in his seat, and when he thinks Minseok has forgotten about him, takes the shorter man's hand in his. Luhan was anticipating Minseok to whip around and ask him what he was doing, but what he wasn't expecting was Minseok to squeeze his hand and lace their fingers together.

Once again, the ride back to the dorm was quiet. Minseok never turned his head to ask why they were holding hands or why Luhan's hands were probably sweaty. It was quiet and that was how Luhan liked it.

It was still pouring when they ran from the bus station and to the SM building that was a block away. They were wet when they ran into the building laughing, earning a frown of disapproval from the receptionist at the front desk as they tracked wet footsteps on the polished marble floor.

Minseok and Luhan reach their dorm at last after taking the elevator. Before Luhan could open the door, Minseok stops him with a hand pressed to his damp (more like soaking wet) shirt and smiles, one that made the corners of his eyes crinkle. "It was a nice date," he murmurs so only Luhan could hear. "But I was expecting it to be more extravagant. You know, maybe some flowers or chocolate and some 'I love yous' thrown in there."

"I'm sorry?" Luhan asks, quite taken aback by the comment. Part of him that wasn't surprised at the comment wants to puff his chest out and make a smart remark.

Minseok rolls his eyes. "It seems like you only respond properly to actions," he says. Luhan is about to protest about that, but before he could even open his mouth, Minseok had stood up one tip-toe and kissed him.

Minseok tastes of the Americano he had earlier. He tasted bitter but sweet at the same time, and Luhan couldn't complain. And just as suddenly as Minseok had kissed him, he was gone and had opened the door to their dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since they've openly loved one another; it's been several months since Luhan has left and Minseok feels so lonely

The days that were spent with Luhan before he left were the days that were cherished the most. Days have felt a little longer now without Luhan, and a hallow feeling remained in his chest. Even though he still had his members around him wherever he was, it was a bit lonely. He missed having Luhan to put his arms around and hug. He longed for the days when they joked together. He quietly yearns for the moment he can hold Luhan's hand and pull him closer, faces an inch apart, and whisper words of affection. But when he turns his head around to retell a story or to smile at his friend, nobody was there except for empty space. Loneliness hit him in the gut like a brick. It hurts. He could only stay quiet about it for so long before he had to say something and talk to someone, to Luhan.

It was late when Minseok excuses himself from the movie marathon Jongdae was having. A few members cast a worried look to their eldest hyung, but Minseok reassures them by saying he was starting to feel sleepy. Yixing gives him an understanding look and sympathetic pat on the shoulder and tells him to rest well. He had lost a friend as well; Wufan was always there to defend him during their rookie days. Although they never spoke directly about two of their dearest friends leaving, they understood what the other was feeling. Maybe it was because of that sense of understanding that comforted Minseok whenever he felt a tug of loneliness and went to Yixing for a hug.

It was probably eleven in China when Minseok starts to video call Luhan. The glow from his computer screen floods his room with a soft blue. It kind of reminds him when he, Luhan, and Wufan shared a room a long time ago. They would stay up sometimes and watch their own music videos, laughing at their own faces if they paused at the right time and going silent whenever somebody was hitting the high notes. Minseok exhales sharply and burried his head in his hands as he remembers those days, where the only worry was doing their best to make their fans and family proud.

"Minseok?" His head snaps up to look at the computer screen. A face that he loved to pepper with kisses suddenly appears on his screen.

"Luhan." The man responds to his name with a smile.

"It's midnight in Korea, what are you doing that's keeping you up?"

"Jongdae wanted to watch some Chinese movies," Minseok says. He pauses, contemplating on whether he should clarify that one of the movies was one that Luhan had starred in. All the while Luhan watches his face without saying a word, nothing to urge Minseok to say what was on his mind. With a soft voice Minseok finally adds, "We watched the movies you and Wufan were in." A brief silence followed, which was punctured with quiet inhales and exhales of air.

"Yixing cried, didn't he?" Luhan asks, more to himself than Minseok. His voice matched the same volume as Minseok's.

"Everybody did."

Silence passed over them. It wasn't awkward at all; many times they would stop talking altogether whenever they video or phone called one another. And it wasn't like they didn't have nothing to say. They had many things to chat and catch up on, but something vague always made Minseok stop talking to look at his fingers. As if the same thing had happened to Luhan, he too would cast his gaze towards anything but the screen. They would be in silence together, listening to the sounds of the background and gentle breaths. It had always lasted for half an hour or more, but tonight Luhan said something only five minutes in.

"Are you guys doing okay? How's the comeback been since me and Wufan left?"

"It's okay." Minseok shrugs as he rubs his eyes. "The choreography has changed a bit to accustom to ten people." A short pause of silence drifted by when Luhan didn't respond immediately. His fingers turned and gripped onto a Rubix cube in his hands.

"Minseok."

"Hm?"

He watches as Luhan bites his bottom lip, expression a little worried. "Are you..." Luhan began, eyes trailing off to the side along with his sentence. He clears his throat and tries again. His eyes returned to the screen. "Are you mad at me?"

Minseok frowns. "Of course not. Why would I be mad at you?"

Luhan looks away from the computer screen for a brief moment. When he looks back, Minseok can see the fading dark circles under his eyes.

"Because...I left you."

Minseok falls silent. He stares down at a cut on his finger, swallowing around a lump beginning to form in his throat. He returns his gaze back to Luhan, who stared at him.

"When Wufan left, everybody was angry and upset and confused as to why he left. He was a leader, friend, and brother to us." He paused to exhale through his nose and continued. "When you left, it was almost expected. Yes, we were still upset about it, but not as much when Wufan left."

"What about you?"

"Me?" Minseok sighs and propped his chin on a hand. "I was sad for the first few weeks. My best friend and boyfriend is miles from me now. But I guess I've gotten used to it. We can call and text each other, but we can't hug and hold onto one another."

They fall silent again. In the background Minseok can hear his band mates fight over the last packet of cookies. Maybe those were his cookies that they were arguing about, but whenever he was talking to Luhan he never cared about anything. It felt like his worries and the people around him became a distant past. Luhan was his future. It was what made Minseok forget everything happening around him. Whenever they stopped talking, Minseok would return to the present, comepletely aware of everything around him.

"Minseok." His attention turned back to Luhan.

"Yes?"

"I miss you."

Minseok smiles gently. "I miss you, too. Each and every day."

"Will you come visit me in Beijing when you can?" Luhan asked gingerly, as if afraid that Minseok would reject it.

"I'll try. I promise. The first chance I get I will visit you." This time Luhan smiled, which was returned with a smile from the other man. The smile is broken when Minseok yawns.

"You should get some sleep," Luhan says as he stifles his own yawn.

"Same goes to you," Minseok chuckles.

Luhan pouts. "I'm not tired. It's only midnight here!"

"And it's one o'clock here. Let's go to bed," Minseok said. "Don't worry, I can text you in between my schedules."

"Okay," Luhan reluctantly agreed. "We'll talk again. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Minseok echoed. "Good night, Luhan. I love you."

"I love you, too." Luhan blows Minseok a kiss, smiles, and disconnects from the call.

Minseok feels better when he settles down for the night. He dreams of laughter and Luhan, two things that go hand in hand.

*

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Zitao asked, peering at the slip of paper in his hand. Yixing peeked at the paper and looked around the bustling streets of Beijing.

"It should be. The building should be at the corner of this block," Yixing murmurs. "It can't be too hard to miss." He takes Jongdae's hand which was holding tightly onto Minseok's hand and tugged the two around a group of people. Minseok extends his hand for Zitao to take before he got left in the crowd. The tall man stumbles over his feet, causing Minseok to laugh aloud at his clumsiness. Zitao flushed pink as he took Minseok's smaller hand and followed him around like a child.

"We should've took a taxi," Jongdae grumbled after a while. His steps didn't match Yixing's, causing him to fall behind and be tugged along like a rag doll. It caused Minseok's and Zitao's syncronized steps to become out of place. "We've been searching for this stupid building for an hour now! I'm hungry."

"Once we meet up with Luhan we can go get some food," Yixing said. He guides his bandmates along the sidewalk, twisting past children and turning around adults. A few fans that had noticed the idols call their names, smiling brightly. They wave and bow as they continued to move in a line.

Yixing makes a turn at a corner and suddenly stops in his tracks, making all three men to run into him. "Is this it?" Minseok asks, gaping at the large steel and glass building they were now standing in front of. Zitao examines the Chinese characters scribbled on the piece of paper while examining street signs and the big numbers plastered over the entrance of the building. He nods. Jongdae breathes a loud sigh of relief.

"How about we go get some food for our surprise reunion?" Yixing suggests to Jongdae and Zitao. Both men nod eagerly in unison. "Minseok can be the first one meet up with Luhan since they're dating."

"You don't have to do that," Minseok says with a small pout and cross of his arms. "Just because we're dating doesn't mean that I should be the first one to see him."

"Yes, but we figured that you could be the first one to appear on his doorstep, and then we three will come back with the food and eat." Zitao pats his hyung's shoulder. "Just think, he'll have three surprises today. You're just the first."

"Alright." Minseok sighs in defeat. "Do you know what his apartment number is?"

"Seventeen, but the numbers will be in Chinese," Yixing says. He looks at Minseok with slightly squinted eyes. "You know how to read numbers, right?"

"Of course. I memorized them, unlike Jongdae." The other male practically squeaked in anger and punched Minseok's arm.

"Great! We'll be back soon," Zitao says as he hooks his arm around an angry Jongdae and dragged him off. Yixing waves goodbye and his bandmates disappear into a crowd, leaving Minseok standing in front of the huge building by himself. He turns around to take in the sight of the shining glass tower before heading inside.

 

Minseok has to make himself breathe in and out slowly several times to calm his beating heart. He drums his fingers on his thighs and bounced on his heels as the elevator slowly rises to the third floor. If only the elevator could go faster he could see Luhan sooner.

To his delight a cheerful bell dings to signal a stop and the doors slide open. Minseok steps out of the elevator and takes in his surroundings. He was standing in a white hallway with a carpeted floor, doors spaced from one another.

Examining some numbers on gold plates hanging next to the doors of the apartments he quickly finds apartment seventeen at the near end of the hall. He stands in front of the door, decides to check his appearance with his cell phone, and gingerly knocks on the door. A few moments pass before the door swings open and a familiar person stands in the doorway, frozen in shock.

"M-Minseok?" Luhan says, jaw dropping in surprise, his eyes stuck to Minseok's beaming face. "You're here. In Beijing. Like you promised."

"I couldn't break my promise, could I?" Minseok asks, stepping into the apartment and closing the door behind him. He brings Luhan into a warm hug, reveling in the way the other simply melted in his arms and babbled happily. Luhan even made a sound of contentment when Minseok ran his fingers through his hair. The man buries his face into Minseok's chest and remained like that for a while. All the while Minseok pulled Luhan closer and rested his chin atop his head.

"I'm so glad you're here," Luhan mumbled. He tilts his face up to look at Minseok and asks him, "Why didn't you call to tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Minseok replied with a smile. Luhan smiles back and straightened himself to be at eye level with the other (or almost eye level; Minseok is still a bit shorter than Luhan). He takes Minseok's hands and held them close to his face.

"Well, you definitely did surprised me." He grins and pulls Minseok into a gentle kiss that he had been longing for a while now. The kiss reminded him of the first one they had shared many busy days and sunny weekends ago. It's been nearly a year since the day they were forced to step outside and spend time with one another without the company of others. That was also the day Minseok had hinted to his crush on Luhan. And on that day, right on the front step of their dorm, with clothes soaking wet and bodies shivering from the cold rain, they shared a kiss as warm as a cup of coffee. The rest of their story blurred into a ball of events that Minseok couldn't put in chronological order. He remembers more dates, a bashful Luhan hesitating to kiss him, fluttering touches, and a night where everybody else had gone to bed except for them; they had stayed up well into the night, telling each other secrets that had never been revealed to nobody but their own selves. Through those secrets they created a bond of trust, and with that trust they became even closer. There was a particular night which stuck out in his mind. In a night that was sticky and heavy with heat they decided to go another step. Fingers explored an ocean of soft skin with crevices and dips. Mouths tasted new flavors and bodies pressed close to one another, refusing to let go. He doesn't remember when exactly they decided to start dating. Perhaps it was after that night, or two months later, but when he and Luhan broke the news to their bandmates there was a big celebration.

"What are you thinking about?" Luhan whispers as he parted, his forehead resting against the other's, dark brown eyes peering into Minseok's hazel orbs.

Minseok clasped Luhan's hands in his and pulled them to his cheeks to feel the warmth he always radiated. For a second he shuts his eyes and hums, bringing his thoughts together before his eyes flits open to meet Luhan's eyes.

"I was thinking about us," Minseok says quietly, stealing another kiss and causing Luhan to smile.

"What about us?" Luhan prodded.

"Just...how we came to be," Minseok said simply. "Like our first date we were forced to go on."

"Ah, that." Luhan chuckles. "I still haven't thanked our bandmates for setting up that date. Without it I would still be too shy to admit I liked you." Minseok laughed quietly, causing Luhan to follow his action. He watches lovingly as the corners of Luhan's eyes crinkled. He felt like the empty hallow had been filled, like something had been completed.

"I love you so much," Minseok blurts out suddenly. It causes Luhan to stop laughing. His expression is confused at first, but it slowly relaxes into understanding and affection.

"Same here," he says, lips stretched into a small smile full of love. He makes Minseok let go of a hand so he could gently caress Minseok's cheek with a finger. "If you were able to, I'd ask you to live with me in my little apartment. But that won't be happening."

Minseok drops Luhan's hands to place his arms over the latter's shoulders. "Maybe in another universe we are living together," he said. "Maybe in another universe we have a different life but we're living together. And we're so happy 'cause we have each other to love."

Luhan huffs in laughter. "You sound like a poet. I didn't know you had it in you, Baozi." Minseok flushed a bright pink at the term of endearment. Even if he was embarrassed by it he didn't have the heart to tell Luhan to stop calling him that.

"Mm, Minseok?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still short. I'm glad you're not as tall as me." Luhan smiled playfully. Minseok flicked the other's forehead, making him whine.

"I may be short, but at least I can walk into a haunted house without screaming."

"Why you little—come here!" Luhan sweeped a giggling Minseok into his arms and spun around, nearly knocking over a lamp in the process. He placed a sweet kiss to Minseok's cheek and carried him to the couch sitting in the living room.

*

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Yixing asked his bandmates, foot tapping on the floor patiently. Nobody was responding to the knocks on the door. Did Luhan and Minseok went out to explore Beijing? Or maybe they got the wrong apartment number and they were just wasting their time. The three men suddenly jump at the loud crash coming from inside the apartment. They cast wary glances at one another. Zitao stepped towards the door cautiously and took the brass doorknob in his hand. He twisted it and the door clicked open.

"I think a robber broke into his apartment," Jongdae whispered. His eyes widen at a thought. "What if the robber tied up Luhan and Minseok? We have to go save them!"

"Stay calm," Yixing said. "Let's go in one by one quietly. Zitao, you first."

They slowly creep into the apartment and pressed their bodies against a wall. The room had become silent except for the occasional sound of what seemed to be...kissing? Zitao peeked across the corner and saw Minseok sitting on a lamp table with Luhan between his legs, his hands slipped underneath Minseok's shirt. A lamp laid next to Luhan's feet.

"Ew!" Jongdae whispered in disgust when Zitao reported to his hyungs what he had witnessed. Yixing grabbed onto Jongdae's shirt and tried to stop him, but the man marched into the living room. Minseok had noticed him just as he grabbed a pillow from the couch. He pulled away from Luhan and gestured for the man to look behind him. He recieved a faceful of soft pillow and fell to the ground, whining and muttering.

"Nice to see you again," Minseok commented with a chuckle. He hopped off the lamp table, stepped over Luhan. and went to the hall connecting the living room to the entrance. He finds Yixing and Zitao crouched against the wall and gave them a look.

"We heard something fall down and thought robbers came into Luhan's apartment," Zitao explained. "And the door was unlocked."

"You know, you should have texted me to say you and Luhan were in the bedroom and we could let ourselves in," Yixing said.

"We weren't going to do anything intimate," Luhan groaned from the floor in the living room. He had rolled over and glared up at a smiling Jongdae. Minseok hummed in agreement and took the plastic bag Yixing was holding onto.

"Let's eat," the eldest man said cheerfully. The suggestion pleased the youngest male the most, who nodded eagerly. Minseok walked into the living room again and stepped over Luhan once more on his way to the kitchen, Yixing and Zitao following his lead.

"Aren't you going to help your boyfriend up?" Luhan asked from the floor, watching Minseok take small containers of food out of the bag.

"You're a grown man. You can get up by yourself." Jongdae stifled his giggles as Luhan glared at him again.


End file.
